


You already let it pass through your lips, you can’t take it back now.

by Vivaci



Series: Dabbles For Requiem Defied [1]
Category: Requiem Defied
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivaci/pseuds/Vivaci





	You already let it pass through your lips, you can’t take it back now.

“This place is fuckin’ crowded..” Kaage shouted to Sai over the bass, looking up at her and smirking, “Maybe you could find that cute coffee shop boy here? Tons of colorful people here after all.” He said as he eyed some of them. In return, she just laughed and and took her false arm off his shoulder.

“And maybe you could finally find yourself a good guy that doesn’t disappear? I doubt that’ll happen here but anything is possible, right?” Winking, she walked away from her best friend and strutted over to the bar.

Kaage knew the jab was supposed to be soft-hearted but he couldn’t help the twist of his stomach, the snarl trying to make its way out of his mouth. Sai had been the only one who even knew about Grethrou; she was there when he left. She’d been the shoulder Kaage sobbed on, hidden in a dark, run down apartment that the group had taken over. Figuring he wouldn’t let the joke rock him too deep, he made his way into the circle of people. Really, none of the four were supposed to be here to have fun, they were here on the job. They had a lead that some of the top demons hung around here often, they’d take home innocent soul and suck them dry before they had a chance to scream. Disgusting, Kaage thought to himself and he glanced around. Eyes darting, he soon found the familiar faces of his friends; Ryuuji and Izumi were dancing, Sai and drinking and cackling with other girls at the bar. If they weren’t necessarily working, why should he? He could use some distraction if he’s being honest with himself. Searching for anyone attractive, he’d noticed someone just his type. Tall, lanky, white hair, face covered with shades. Wait, who the hell wears shades in a club? Odd, a small voice in the back of his head said as he walked towards the guy. He plopped down next to him and smirked, “What’s a cute guy like you doin’ all by himself? Shouldn’t you be grinding with someone?”

Apparently shocking the guy next to him, he stuttered a reply in voice Kaage had once been accustomed to. “What are you doing here? It’s dangerous.” Grethrou started, “I know you just got released from the hospital. Why are you here? Why did your mom even let you come?” He expressed nothing but anger, the way he spat the word ‘mom’, Kaage knew he was talking about Saikuron, which fueled the fire building in the smaller male’s chest. Other things sparked his mind as well, how the hell did he know about him being in the hospital?

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? You’re the one who disappeared without a goddamn word. And how dare you snarl when you talk about Sai? She was there for me when yer fuckin’ sorry ass left me.” Kaage threw with venom lacing his words, the inevitable rage searing through him.

“Listen, I had to leave for my own purpos--”

“And exactly what the fuck was that? Did you lose feelings for me? You could’ve said something for Christ’s sake Grethrou, you could’ve fucking hinted it, not just leave me in the midst of the night.” The healer seethed, his purple psionics flaring up around him.  
“Calm down. You’re sparking” Grethrou tried, timidly moving his hand to the small of Kaage’s back, “Kaage, just listen to me. That’s not why I left and trust me, if I could tell you and not be killed I would. I left to save you. Leave it at that.”

“That’s fucking bullshit if I’ve ever heard it spewed.” He spit back, his body starting to heat up from the warmth of the violent flickers. “Don’t make up some excuse to cover your ass. You know why you left and so do I. And get yer hands offa me.” His accent becoming more noticeable, barely being covered by the boom of the music thumping around them. He knew he should calm down, the heat could easily melt the plastic keeping his skin sealed, and he’d be damned if he’s going to spend another week and a half in the hospital for some measly cut that “was too deep to be safe”.

“Kou.” The white haired boy said in a hushed tone as the music calmed.

That’s when the psionics stopped, the rage boiled down, the venomous words cut. Grethrou only used Kaage’s birth name when he meant business. He was the only one who knew, aside from Sai, who he wasn’t quite fond of. And that’s the pinpoint moment when Kaage broke down, falling into Grethrou’s lap and becoming a sobbing mess. 

“Why?” He whispered, the older of the two barely hearing it over the music. “Why’d you leave me? What made you do it? Was I not good enough? You left me all alone just when I thought you’d become home. You were all I had DAMMIT!” He wailed as he gripped into Grethrou’s thighs, looking up at him with a tear stained face, his black and grey eye slipping up.

“I told you, it was urgent. I had to leave, if I didn’t you could’ve died and I would’ve never forgiven myself for that.” He muttered as he hauled the smaller boy into his lap, pulling him close to his chest, cautious of the wounds sewn together. “I know it was wrong, I do. But you have to believe me, it’s hard for me to say anything about it without throwing you back into the pit, Kaage. I’ll make it up, okay? ‘Swear to it.”


End file.
